Final fantasy: bonds
by Flescott
Summary: Follow Logan Zegram Cid and Erica on their Trip to Save the world from the Dark emperor Zack Before he conquers the world.


Final fantasy: Bonds

Chapter one: The meeting.

Logan was wandering through the thunder plains all alone, suddenly a Behemoth attacked him. He was wounded because he Fought a Marlboro earlier, he knew he had no chance in winning so he ran as fast as he could, but the behemoth Caught up to him easily. Just when the Behemoth was about to smash Logan with his claws a passing Monk helped him, The Behemoth ran away since there was 2 enemies this time .Logan looked at the monk and said "who are you?" The monk answered "I am a Travelling monk, going to The northern crater ,my name is Zegram, may I ask who you are, and what you are doing here?" Logan looked at Zegram for a while then stood up and said "im Logan, im wandering aimlessly in this world…I seem to have lost my memory. " "I too don't remember a thing that happened before 2 days ago" The monk smiled at Logan and asked him "would you like to come with me to the northern crater?"

Logan smiled widely " I'd love to come with you Zegram" he answered. Zegram saw that Logan was Wounded "Let me take a look at your arm" he took his arm and unfolded the bandage Logan had put there to stop it from bleeding. He saw a Deep cut into his Right arm and touched it lightly" does it hurt" he asked Logan. Logan Nodded . Zegram told him he could use some herbs he had found to stop the pain and to make it heal faster. Logan looked at Zegram and said "thank you but I don't want to be in the way for your journey to the north, I-" Zegram interrupted him" don't be a fool, wounds like these are nothing for us Great monks to heal, it will only take about 2 minutes ,so hold still, ok?" Logan Sighed and said" alright" Zegram smiled and started to make a medicine from the herbs" its done so now im going to need your arm again" he took Logan's arm and put some of the medicine in the wound and took out a bandage and put it around Logan's arm" there we go, all better" Logan smiled and said" Thanks, but we should probably get Moving, The thunder storms in The thunder plains get worse every second"

Zegram nodded and started walking but then he stopped and turned against Logan and Asked" by the way, do you have a weapon or anything like that? because the road to the Northern crater is going to be filled with monsters" Logan took out a small dagger and said" this is all I got" Zegram laughed and said" you need a better weapon than that to Defeat the monsters we are about to fight" Zegram took out something from his backpack" here try this, its much better than that butter knife of yours" he handed Logan a Golden sword with some marks on it. Logan took the sword and looked at it for a long time and finally said" what a beautiful sword" Zegram smiled and Said" it was my Brothers" Logan looked at Zegram with big eyes" I cant take this, its your brothers!" Zegram just smiled and said" its ok He never really used it.. so its better that you use it" Logan Smiled a little and said" Thanks Zegram, for letting me come with you"

Zegram smiled and said" Any time, Logan, i always like to help people in nee-"he got interupted by the Behemoth they had seen before. Logan said" oh no, not you again, But this time we will Defeat you" Logan Ran towards it and jumped up towards its head."Wait Logan! He Brought friends with him! "Zegram Screamed. Logan got attacked by one of the Behemoths Friends" Damn! will they never Quit?" he said and started running against Zegram. They were surounded by Behemoths" Zegram looked at them and said" this could be bad" Logan looked at Zegram "Thats it? You're giving up without a fight!?" Zegram didnt say Frowned as he looked at him" Great..i teamed up with a monk that Doesnt want to fight!"He Glared at Zegram with big eyes" arent you going to do any-"he got interupted by Zegram as he sent a Shockwave from his sword that killed a Behemoth with one blow. Logan rubbed his eyes"what did you do? i didnt see a thing" Zegram Started to laugh and said" its one of my abilities,if i concentrate long enough i can gain un-matchable Strenght" Logan started laughing and said" that was awesome, but i have something to show you aswell"

he stabbed his sword into the ground and put his hands together and started to rant something. After a little while Logan took up his sword and quickly threw it behind on of the behemoths and disappears and Appears behind the behemoth,grabing his sword and slicing the Behemoth in half .Zegram smiled and said" impressive, if we keep going like this they will be dead in no time!" he Grabbed his long sword he had on his back and slammed it into the ground making the ground explode around 2 behemoths, Before they Realized anything he had Disappeared from their sight and stood on of the Behemoths heads .He laughed crazily and said "i will enjoy killing you all!" and sliced of the behemoths head and appeared under the other behemoth and sliced his stomach. now there were only 3 Behemoths left.

Logan took out his dagger and threw it behind one of the behemoths and threw his sword behind another one, he caught the dagger and it transformed into a spear. he threw the spear through the behemoths head and disappeared and grabbed his sword and started to rant something and a clone of the sword Appears in his left hand and he starts slicing the behemoth with both swords with incredible speed. he appears on the last behemoths head" you were the one who attacked me.. prepare to die! he jumped into the air with a back-flip as the behemoth tried to smash him. Logan looked down on the behemoth and started laughing" better luck in your next life!" he grabbed his sword with both hands and came down from the air with tremendous speed and destructive power. the behemoth exploded into countless pieces as Logan's sword tapped his back. Logan landed on the ground and Realized he had made a huge crater in the ground.

He laughed and looked up at Zegram who came to the crater and Said" you know, you could much well be stronger than me" he smiled. Logan jumped up from the crater and sat down next to Zegram" that was tiring, but we should probably get moving before more of those behemoths come here. Zegram took out 2 bottles of water and handed one to Logan" but first, we should rest a little, it wouldnt be good if we encountered Malboros in the forest if we are tired" Logan smiled and thanked for the water and started drinking. After they had Rested for a while they started to move towards the forest, Macalania. End of chapter one.

Chapter two: The stranger.

As they Entered the Forest of macalania Logan saw something move in the trees" Zegram, wait" Zegram stopped and looked at at Logan" whats wrong Logan?" Logan walked to Zegram and said" there is someone here, i saw it in the trees, and i can feel a human presence" Zegram looked confused" what do you me-"Zegram realized it too" now that you mention it..i can feel a human presence, too,i wonder who it is" And Logan said" i just hope it isnt someone who wants to Fight" Zegram laughed "of course they wouldnt want to fig-"a spear landed 2 feet away from Zegram and interupted him.

Logan sighed and said" didnt want to fight, huh?"he pulled out his sword and dagger "never felt right to fight a fellow human being" Zegram agreed and pulled out his 2 handed Katana" Alright you bastard! show yourself!" he screamed. The human who threw the spear Ran towards them" Here he comes, prepare to fight Loga-"The stranger accidentaly tripped himself as he ran and screamed" agh! dont hurt me! i just dropped my spear when i was Climbing that tree" Logan and Zegram looked at the stranger for a long time. Zegram finally said" Whew..he wasnt someone who wanted to fight..What a relief" The stranger stood up and dusted of himself" oh of course i didnt want to fight,im weaker than the weakest person you have ever met"

Logan bursted into laughter. Zegram Gave him an angry look." anyhow, what is your name, Stranger?" he asked. "me ?im Cid,Nice to meet you,don't mind me if I said anything weird..but I lost my memory.. and cant remember a thing before 2 days ago.." Zegram smiled and said" Nice to meet you too Cid,my name is Zegram and that over there is Logan" he pointed at Logan. Logan looked at Cid and started to laugh again. Zegram sighed and told him" Would you stop laughing? Everyone has made mistakes like that" Logan still laughed as he said"im sorry..im sorry,it just looked so funny" Cid said" its ok im used to it"he smiled." anyhow, what are you doing in this forest alone? its Dangerous" Zegram asked him."

Cid looked at him and said"i was Searching For my Ring,i got it from my Mother before she passed away, i dropped it when i was flying over this Forest" Zegram looked at him With big eyes and Logan stopped laughing" wait what did you say? you can fly?" Logan asked." Well of course,i am the Famous Cid Highwind! the best pilot ever!" Zegram and Logan stood in the shadows and Whispered" Do you know that guy" Logan asked." never heard of him" Zegram Replied. Cid heard them talk" Hey! im more Famous than any of you can imagine! im just..a little Shy about showing myself in public" Logan Started to Laugh Franticly. Zegram Held his hand over his mouth To Cover his laugh" Hey, i really am great, let me show you, follow me" "By the way, I found a ring, here" Zegran said "oh that's my ring, thanks" cid replied.

They Followed him, still laughing a little. Cid showed the way to His Airplane. Zegram and Logan couldnt believe their eyes, They saw the Famous Dorgenark in front of them. Logan ran to the Dorgenark quickly and started to climb into the Dorgenark. Cid and Zegram were standing on a small eleveator" there was an Elevator you know" Zegram said and started to laugh at the sight of Logan Climbing up on the wall of the Ship" Haha, laugh all you want but im getting up this way!" he Said. He climbed and climbed even after Zegram and Cid had reached the Ship."dont help ,this is working! "he said as he stepped on what he believed to be a rope but it turned out it was a snake" Agh! snake! snake!" he lost his grip of the wall and fell down to the ground. Both Cid and Zegram Started to laugh loudly" here, i will send down the elevator" Zegram said as Cid was still laughing Loudly." Thanks!" Logan Yelled and Boarded the elevator and went up on the Dorgenark.

Logan ran into the cabin as fast as he reached the Dorgenark. Zegram sighed and walked after him. When he reached the cabin and went in he saw Logan jumping on a bed, Zegram started laughing and said "Just like a little child" Logan stopped and started laughing as well" Alright, follow me" cid interupted them" im going to show you how to fly this thing" Logan ran to cid and said" can i fly it?" Cid started to laugh and said" .you will need a lot of training first" Logan laughed and ran into the flight cabin. Zegram and Cid followed him. Cid went to the steering wheel and said" alright, i will need you to sit down while we fly" Logan and Zegram sat down on a couch. Cid started the engine and flipped a switch .He told them" alright, hold on to something as we fly up into the sky" Logan looked around for something to grab and saw a hook come down from the roof. he jumped up and grabbed the hook and stayed there. Zegram saw another hook and copied Logan. a slight vibration was felt as they took off into the air. Cid pulled a switch and pressed some buttons and they started going forward. end of chapter two.

Chapter three: Separate ways.

Logan and Zegram still held on to the Hooks as they Rised even higher into the sky. Cid Started laughing and Started going towards a tower in the north. Zegram and Logan looked at eachother and laughed a little. Cid flew up to the tower and stopped." we will stop here for the night. You can rest here and get something to eat, dont worry, i live here" Cid said. Logan and Zegram followed Cid as he went into the tower. Zegram said" Hey..Cid, Can you take me and Logan to the northen crater tomorrow?" Cid looked at Zegram and said" what do you want to do there?" Logan Replied "Zegram wanted to check something there …im just tagging along "Cid smiled and said" of course i can take you there, it isnt far away, but we should rest for the night and stock up on Supplies" Zegram and Logan were confused and looked at Cid" Supplies?" Logan said. Cid Replied" yes, supplies.. you know.. food, water and bandages." Logan smiled" i know what supplies are but why do we need them?" Zegram agreed and said" we cant really take supplies from you, they are yours." Cid went to get a bag and said" well if im going with you we _ need _ The supplies" Logan yawned as he said" you´re coming with us? why?" Zegram said "yeah why, we cant Bother you with our proble-" Zegram got interupted by Cid "Oh cmon .. its not like i have anything better to do, besides, that place is known for its Awesome power supply, i could use it to make my ship faster" Logan and Zegram smiled and said" well as they say, the more the merrier." Cid smiled" Right, we sleep for the night and leave tomorrow morning after we have gathered supplies" Logan and Zegram agreed. They all looked pretty Tired "Good night guys Logan said" Zegram Replied" Good night Logan,and Good night Cid" Cid walked into his room and said" Night ,see ya tomorrow".

The next morning Logan woke up as he heard Zegram and Cid Talking. Logan went out of his room and saw Cid and Zegram Eating Breakfeast." Hey! why didnt you wake me up,im hungry too" Zegram started laughing and said" well you may be hungry ,and we tried to wake you but that snoring made it impossible to wake you up" Logan Frowned a little" alright alright, i do snore when i sleep but still" Cid smiled and said" well lets eat and then we leave for the northen crater" Logan and Zegram agreed .Cid said "by the way, did you hear about the manslayer?" Logan just sat there and ate. Zegram said" yeah, he slew about 3000 people, even women and children ,2 days ago,i heard they call him Man slayer Zanza,his attribute is speed". Logan started to sweat a little and said" im sure thats just a rumor, lets eat quietly now". They ate Breakfeast and then they departed.

Logan was sitting in his room polishing his sword. Zegram was sitting next to cid and they were talking about The weather as Cid was flying the ship. it wouldnt be long before they reached the northern crater. Logan came out from his room and sat on a couch in the cockpit. Zegram turned around and said" Hey Logan, finished polishing that sword?" Logan replied "ofcourse, it doesnt take long to polish that sword" Zegram smiled. Logan said "by the way, anyone heard of that monk who deserted his home, killed about 500 students _And _ His master?" Cid replied" yeah, it was all over the news yesterday, i think they called him Yamato beacuse he carries a huge katana and is unmatched in the ways of the samurai,his attribute is strenght.". Zegram yawned a little "its probably just a rumor, no monk would do that" Zegram said.

Cid didnt say looked a little worried. Zegram looked at him and said" whats wrong?" Cid didnt say anything. Logan and Zegram looked at each other and shrugged." My master told me there was a man with a spear who was Strong and fast,but his real attribute is defense he killed about 600 Shinra soldiers as he passed by their Home, junon…I think they called him Kain .. like the knight 500 years ago." Cid then finally said" we´ll be in the northen crater in 5 minutes.

Logan started to jump up and down and screaming" finally, it took forever to get here" Cid frowned a little and said" hold that thought, we are being chased by Black drakes" Logan stopped jumping. Zegram said" dont you have any weapons mounted on this thing?" Cid replied" ofcourse i do, but they cant be used when the drakes are this close" Logan sat down on the couch agin and said" well then..grab on to something" Cid and Zegram looked at Logan and said" what do you mean?" at that moment they were hit by one of the black drakes Fire breath." thats what i meant, dont forget that i can sense things like that before it happens". Zegram and Cid grabbed on to something as they fell down towards the ground.

Logan started walking towards Zegram and cid and said"Hold onto me" Zegram replied"Why? "Logan said"just do it" Cid and Zegram grabbed hold of Logans arms as logans eyes started to glow. as the Dorgenark hit the ground a barrier appeared around Logan cid and Zegram." i´ll see ya both later" Logan and Zegram Said "what do you mean?" Logan Cid and Zegram flew to separate directions as the barrier broke. Logan screamed to Cid and Zegram" Dont any of you die on me now! We will meet again, try to get to the bottom of the northen crater!" End of chapter 3.

Chapter 4:Awakening

Logan landed on the on the ground as he used a back flip to reduce the damage taken. Logan said to himself" now there is no need to hold back.. its easier to fight alone" Logan put his back pack on the ground and started looking for something in it. Logan took out a box. he put in on the ground and opened it. Logan looked at what was inside. He smiled as he thought" this brings back memories" He closed the box and attached it to his back. He took out some water from his back pack and put it in his pocket." this is all i need, if i take that back pack with me it will surely make it harder to fight" He left the back pack on the ground and started walking to the north." man slayer Zanza, huh?" He thought as he walked quietly into the northern crater.

Zegram woke up on the ground and stood up. He looked around to see if there was anyone around." i can finally bring this out" he put his left hand down on the ground and closed his eyes. He pulled up his hand and a dark objective appeared. He put it on his Back." Yamato ,huh?" he thought as he wandered towards an opening to the northern crater.

Cid sat on a rock and smoked" never thought this would happen, well just need to stay alive untill i meet the others" he thought to himself. He stood up and took a long object wrapped in bandages from the rock. he then said " Kain.." he started walking slowly into the northern crater.

Logan Encountered Some Behemoths. He said "out of my way!"

He pulled out his Sword and Charged at them. He killed one Behemoth and the 2 Remaining behemoths Charged at him, He jumped just in time to Dodge one of them but he got hit in the shoulder by the other one. "Damn, no need to hold back huh? Blade dance!" he Slipped through the shadow and appeared behind a Behemoth and sliced it in half then disappeared into the shadows again and appeared under the last behemoth, sitting, "this is boring, come back when you are 500 times stronger" He sliced The Behemoths head of and started walking again "well that wasn't fun.. too easy"

Zegram was Walking down a road when he heard some noises "show your self" he said. 20 Shadow dancers appeared in front of him. "now this will be fun" The shadow dancers slipped into the shadows and moved in a circle around Zegram. One of them came out from the shadows and attacked Zegram, after he had slipped back into the shadows another one did the same thing. They all attacked in the same way, Zegram couldn't attack them while they were in the Shadows. "come out come out where ever you are" He said as he slammed his katana into the ground and all the shadow dancers appeared. "You are good but you are no match for me, Shockwave Storm!" He swung his Sword and a shockwave came from it slicing a shadow dancer in half, He swung his sword again and a shockwave came from the sword again slicing 3 shadow dancers, he reapeated the attack until they were defeated." aww, over already?" he said as he put his sword on his back and Started Climbing a ladder.

Cid was walking down a stair and said "hope I don't encounter any monsters down here" Right at that moment 3 black drakes Surrounded him. " I have the worst luck" They all started attacking him with Fire Breath. Cid ran around as he was lit on fire" it burns! it burns!!" he screamed. He stopped running and the fire went out "just kidding, but now its time for payback, you ruined my beautiful Ship! Whirlwind!" He pulled out his Spear and started spinning around making a whirlwind around him. The Black drakes got sucked into the whirlwind and then slammed into the ground continuously. "piece of cake" He picked up his spear and started walking down a path

Meanwhile at the bottom of the crater a tomb exploded and a man With long silver hair came out and said "free at last" He concentrated and his left hand started glowing, he swung his hand open and a fire ball flew at the wall creating a hole so he could get out.

Logan Felt the crater shake and thought "what the hell was that?" He was just about to enter an opening that appeared but got knocked back 30feet instead. When he landed on the ground he asked "who's there?" The man with long silver hair answered " My name is Zack , its nice to see you again, Brother" Logan stod there paralyzed and thinked "Brother?". He smiled At Logan. Cid and Zegram entered the room and looked at both of them. End of chapter 4.

Chapter 5:Logan's power

Logan Looked at Cid and Zegram and screamed "don't get closer,he is extremely dangerous!Run away" Cid said "if we all tackle him at the same time,we will beat him" Logan replied

"don't be stupid,you cant even fight!" Cid smiled and said "did you really think that?i just didn't want to reveal myself,im sorry I deceived you guys" Zegram smiled and said "well,youre still the same Cid to us." They both started charging At Zack. "stop it! Run away!" logan it was to late,they had both reached him and charged their strongest move at him "Shockwave storm"Zegram screamed "Whirlwind " Cid Said.

They both hit Zack with their strongest moves but he just stod there un-harmed." That's it? I thought you were a little stronger" Zack said as he raised his hand And cid and Zegram were thrown back both crashed through several walls before stopping. Logan stod up and said "Stop!its me youre after,don't hurt my friends." Zack just smiled and looked at him . "well if its me you want,i´ll come to you!" he Screamed as he charged at Zack. Zack smiled and raised his hand and stopped logans attack with magic.

Logan disappeared and appeared all the time around Zack and sliced him, but Zack´s Barrier took all the attacks and he was un harmed. Logan stabbed his sword into the ground and put his hands together. "if my attacks are no good,then try this!" He started glowing and he picked up his sword and disappeared from Zacks sight. He appeared in the air above Zack and came down with immense speed with his arm stretched and holding his sword against Him. Zack Smiled As the sword touched his magic barrier. He saw a crack in the barrier and his eyes widened . He knew he had to move fast or he would be sliced in half. Zack teleported away and Logans sword touched the ground making a huge charged at each other and attacked.

Meanwhile Zegram and cid were walking towards the room where logan was. They were both hurt badly so they couldn't move fast. As they reached the room They saw Zack holding a sword that went right through Logan. Zegram and cid screamed" Logan!!!"

He was still alive but he couldn't move much. Zack´s smile had turned into a frown and he said " you penetrated my barrier,you Stabbed my shoulder and you Kicked me into a wall,I didn't expect you to be this strong." Zack started to smile again. " while you're alive I can tell you about your friends"

He pointed at Zegram and said "that man is the monk who killed 500 students from his dojo,and his master" Zegram looked at the ground " no..it cant be..". Zack pointed at Cid and said "And that man is Kain,who killed 600 shinra soldiers and employees" Cid fell down to the ground sitting "no way..i cant have done that..". "But you are the worst of them all,little brother." He looked at logan "you,are the man who killed 3000 people, Soldiers, civilians , even women and children" He put logan down on the ground and he sat there paralyzed "I killed them..i killed them all.." His eyes widened and he started hitting his head towards the ground continuously. Zack started laughing.

(Note to the reader : recall that all 3 of them had lost their memories and didn't remember much when they met)

Zack said "you see, your friends are all killers, you are too."

Logan looked at zegram and cid and they looked back at him and each other. "so what?" Logan said "We don't remember anything that happened before we met, That means we are reborn" Zegram and cid smiled and stood up. Zegram says" heh, exactly, we will save the world from people like you." Cid smiles and says "We cant let you roam around in this world freely" all of their wounds healed and they picked up their weapons.

They all started glowing in a different color. Zack though to himself "their auras are showing"

Cids aura was Blue, Zegrams Aura was Red and Logans Aura was Green. Their strength and speed was doubled. "Well,lets do this " Logan said as he smiled. Logan charged at Zack and 2 seconds after him Zegram charged at him ,and 2 seconds after him Cid charged at him. They continued to attack with 2 seconds between their attacks. Zack was getting overrun by them but he would still quickly counter their attacks with the barrier then kick them away,but that didn't stop them,they still attacked with2 seconds between their attacks . "Hmph,guess I have to get serious" Zack said. Zacks aura appeared around him and his strength and speed were 5 times Greater than before. logan said to cid and Zegram "watch out, his purple aura has immense power stored in it" Logan attacked him but Zack countered with a kick and he was thrown into a wall and fell unconscious. Zegram and Cid continued fighting but were quickly defeated.

Logan woke up 5 minutes later and looked at Zack. He had stabbed Cid with his sword and he was stuck in the roof of the room thanks to the sword. Zegram was lying on the Had lost his right eye and his left arm was severly damaged And he had a deep cut on his chest.

Zack started laughing and said "shall I end their pain?" Cid fell from the roof and onto the ground. Zack grabbed his sword and was ready to kill cid and Zegram. When he was going to cut them with his sword he heard Logan say something and he stopped and looked at logan. "Touch them..and i´ll kill you !!!"

His Eyes were glowing green and his aura had disappeared, Going into his body,and making him 10 times stronger than he was before. Zack´s eyes widened and he thought " Damn, he activated Zanza, The demon in him, I cant match that! Not when I just woke up after 500 years of sleep " He was ready to run away but before he realized it Logan was standing next to him and he slapped him with the back of his hand and he flew through 5 walls. But logan didn't stop at that. He ran after Zack and appeared in front of him when he tried to stand up. Logan kicked him in the face so that he flew up in the air and on top of the northern crater. Logan jumped up and Grabbed Zack and started to spin around Vertically and threw him into the crater again. Zack landed in the room where Zegram and cid were.

He had broken his arms and had several deep cuts all over his couldn't move at all. Logan came down from the air and landed on Zacks chest with great force,he then jumped off him and picked up his sword."Die!!" Zegram and Cid grabbed Logans legs. Cid said "Logan…if..if you kill him now you will become the killer you once were.." He could hardly speak . Zegram said "Logan..stop..we want the old you back,killing him is not going to solve anything." Logan turned back to himself and didn't remember anything that happened after he had seen Cid and Zegram hurt. He looked at Cid and Zegram and his eyes widened. "we need to get you guys to a hospital,fast" he Picked them up and looked down at Zack "we will probably meet again.." Zack´s wounds had already started to heal and he stod up saying "yes… we will meet again, and when the time comes, you will join me" He smiles and disappears. Logan Took Zegram and cid to a hospital and put them in separate beds. After the doctors had looked at them and treated their wounds Logan fell to the ground as he had many wounds and had used up to much power. End of chapter 5.

Chapter 6 : New ally.

Logan woke up 14 days later and he sat up fast as if he was having a nightmare. "Hey…you're up" A Nurse said as she smiled. "how long have I been sleeping?" Logan replied.

"14 Days..but where still not fully healed" Cid and Zegram said. Logan replied " I see.. you're here too".

Some Soldiers stormed the hospital room "don't move!!" one of them screamed. "you are all under arrest, for mass murder!" another one screamed "Logan stood up and picked up his sword slowly "and if we refuse?" a shockwave sent Logan flying and he flew into a wall. "you wont have the chance to refuse." A man with spiky red hair said as he walked in. "I am Irvine, the warden of the Longardian prison in Zerard,and also the 10th of the emperors guards"

The Nurse from earlier ran in and screamed "Don't hurt the patients, Please! Especially not that one!" Irvine looked at her with cold eyes and sent a shockwave at her from his palm.

Logan appeared in front of the nurse taking the blow "pathetic…. You're hurting a woman .. That shows exactly how weak you really are" Logan fell down to the floor.

The nurse quickly bent down to help him.

"Arrest all 4 of them" Irivne said.

Logan grabbed his Leg and said "Don't take the Woman , she was only helping us patients ,let her go" He was barely conscious.

"I don't care! Arrest all 4 of them! Now!" Irvine Screamed.

The Guards arrested Logan Cid Zegram and the Nurse and took them to the longardian prison in Zerard and locked them all in in separate cells.

Logan was the first one to wake up. He tried to move but his hands had been chained to the wall, he couldn't move more than 4inches. He closed his eyes and tried to Cast a spell but it was suppressed. Dammit..seems like these cuffs suppress our powers.. He looked around. "Cid! Zegram! Where are you?!" He Screamed, but he got no answer.

Meanwhile on a different floor Zegram woke up.

He heard Logans voice Faintly and Screamed "Logan!!!" but his scream couldn't be heard. He tried to break the chains by using Brute force. But they didn't Budge. "Dammit…my powers… they're gone. He looked around. "im hungry…seems like I've been asleep for some days now.. but they have treated our wounds at least.."

Meanwhile on the other side of the floor where Zegram was, Cid woke up when he heard Zegram Scream. He looked around and yelled "Where are you guys?!" but they didn't seem to hear him.

He sighed and looked at the chains." Hmm..maybe if I do this…" He put his legs against the wall "the chains will break?"

He pushed with all his might but the chains wouldn't budge one bit. "Aww..i thought that would work… well this sucks"

Logan closed his eyes and a voice could be heard "geez man.. you're pathetic ,need my help, _again_? " He opened his eyes quickly and looked around "Who said that?" The voice could be heard again "im hurt , after all these years, you don't know my name? im the source of your powers… anyways, if you die ,I die ,so I cant let you die just yet, im going to borrow your body for a while, partner." Logans eyes started glowing green and his powers had come back and increased "I _do_ love your body , Logan, but nows not the time to chat" He aimed a finger at the cuffs on his right arm and a white beam came from the finger and destroyed the chain, he then smashed the other chain with his right arm. "there,you're free now you moron, you have to get stronger, because one day , you will have to hand it over to me!" Logan grabbed his head with both his arms "Get out of my body!!!" The real Logan screamed. "no!let me have a little fun! No! noooo!" Logan returned to his normal self and gasped for air "I cant let you have my body ,demon, but thanks for the help" He heard the voice again "im not a demon,I am your spirit" the voice disappeared and Logan busted through the door and beat up the guard there with his bare hands and he grabbed his sword " well then..now to rescue the others."

He walked down to the other floor where he had heard Zegrams Voice. He looked around and he saw Zegram inside a cell and ran up to it. "you're okay!! Hold on a second ,I'll get you out" He grabbed his sword and raised it above his head and it began glowing. He then swung it down and a green shockwave flew from the blade and cut the cell door. He ran up to Zegram and broke the Chains " can you walk?" Zegram nodded " yeah,im fine."

"Any idea where cid is?" Logan asked. "yeah,I think so, I heard him say something earlier." They ran through the halls and Zegram stopped a little bit from the cell door. "strange,there are no guards here." He said . "now that you mention it..there was only one guard outside my cell,but we haven't seen any here.. very strange indeed..but we must hurry now!" They started running again and reached the door. Zegram grabbed his Big 2 handed Katana and slammed it into the door,breaking it into small pieces. Logan ran to Cid and Broke the Chains "you okay?" Cid replied "yeah..im fine." He grabbed his spear

And they ran towards the exit and Logan stopped. Zegram and Cid turned to him and asked him "What are you doing?the exit is right there,we have to hurry." Logan smiled and turned around "you guys go ahead..im going to rescue that nurse" He ran off.

Cid screamed after him "Hey!! We got no time!" But Zegram put his hand on Cids Shoulder and said "let him go , he has found a new friend that he wants to protect, we should head for the exit and wait for them there." They took an elevator to the first floor.

Logan rushed through the halls, looking in every cell.

He saw something move up ahead. "heh, finally showed up, huh?" 6 guards charged at him "Bring it on!!" Logan yelled. The guards surrounded him and charged at him at the same time but Logan just smiled and he charged at them with his bare hands and dodged their attacks while attacking them but he was stabbed with 3 spears. He defeated them after a while "damn,i must be getting weak if i was having a hard time with 6 guards" he didn't see that one guard was left and he stabbed Logan in the back with a sword. Logan turned around and said " that hurt you bastard" The guard backed away as Logan walked towards him and kicked the guard into a wall.

He continued to walk and he saw the last cell "she has to be there" he thought as he rushed there.

And there she was, The purple haired Nurse.

He pointed a finger against the door and a white beam cut the cell door in 2 and he walked over to her and broke the Chains.

"im glad you're ok" He said while smiling. She Smiled back "its good to see you again".

He picked her up Gently and said "we're breaking out,Zegram and Cid are waiting downstairs,lets hurry" She clung to Logan as he started running.

He Reached the elevator and went down the elevator where Zegram and Cid were.

"Hey,you found your princess" Cid snickered

Logan blushed and looked away. "haha,don't Tease him Cid" Zegram said.

Logan put down the nurse and looked at her "hey, I haven't heard your name yet" he smiled and said. "I'm Erica proudmore ,nice to meet you." She smiled . "oh yeah,come to think of it,we have never told our last names to each other,well anyways, Im Logan Valentine,nice to meet you." He shook her hand. "and im Zegram ghart,it's a pleasure to meet you" He bowed. "and im Cid highwind , it's a pleasure to meet you" he bowed. End of chapter 6.

Chapter 7: Zegram's Resolve

"uh oh,we got company" 20 guards surrounded them.

"leave this one to me" Erica said and smiled.

"huh?are you crazy,you cant beat them all,its over 20 gua-"

He got interrupted by Erica as she started chanting a spell

"just watch, this is one of my special powers" She raised her right hand into the air and all the guards Charged towards them.

Logan and the others were ready to fight but when they pulled their weapons Erica swung down her hand and all the guards where frozen solid.

"pretty cool huh?" She giggled as she looked at their stupefied looks. "That was Awesome!!" Logan said "You're really good"

"tehee, its only one of my abilities, I'll show the others when the time comes." They all stretched a little "Right, we need to get going before more guards show up." Logan said and they all started running towards the exit.

"Hold it" They heard a familiar voice from somewhere.

Irvine Walked out from behind a wall. "you're not going anywhere" he looked at them "You guys are so unlucky to have met _me _here, I will puni-" Cid and Logan interrupted him as they talked to each other "hey..do you think he stood there all the time, waiting for the right time to appear?" Logan said as he snickered "haha, Probably" Cid said back while laughing.

"Hey!! Don't Ignore people when they talk,its rude!" He yelled at them.

He coughed and looked at them again "as I said,I will punish you all ,all 4 of you come at me at the same time, I can take all of you by myself, because I am the most awesome, most strongest ,and most evil-" Logan interrupted him "Yo,we get the picture,stop talking already.." Irvines's left eye started twitching "how rude,very well, if you want to die so badly, I'll gladly kill you"

"you guys go on ahead, I'll take care of him" Zegram said.

..iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

"He is one of those guys who uses brute force"

Irvine smiled and he waved his hand in the air and he caught Logan Cid and Erica in traps.

"im sorry to disappoint, but my attributes are speed and magic"

Zegram's eyes widened "Let them go!!" But irvine didn't listen at all "you'll have to kill me first." "so be it" Zegram said as he grabbed his Katana.

He charged at irvine with his sword but irvine countered with a lightning spell. Zegram held his sword in front of him as a shield. "nice try,but you need something stronger than that to defeat me " Zegram said to him "I'll throw those words right back at ya" Irvine said as he smiled. "Stop trying to show off and beat him already." Cid Screamed. "yeah,if you haven't noticed , The floor under us Is opening up and in a while we will fall down to our deaths!" Erica yelled with tears in her eyes.

Logan looked at Cid and Erica "Don't worry, Zegram will save us..and Besides.. Irvine is really strong , it would take all 4 of us to beat him".

"Then why are you saying he's going to win?!" Cid yelled back at him. Logan sighed "Because, Zegram is really strong too, and he would never let anything happen to his Friends, he'll save us, trust me."

Zegram heard them talking and he knew he couldn't let them down. "Sorry Irvine,I have to finish this quickly" He Grabbed The Dark object he had taken from the ground in the northern crater.

"It will end in the next 5 attacks" The Dark object Turned out to be a 2 handed Katana with a dragon carved on it.

"whats your point?you think its gonna hurt more because it has a dragon on it?"Irvine Laughed at Zegram."laugh all you want..but this dragon here is actually a count down it charges up after 4 attacks,and the fifth attack is strong enough to destroy a small island." Zegram said back.

He Charged at Irvine and jumped into the air and used a Vertical slice from the air But Irvine blocked it." That's 1" Zegram landed on the ground and he grabbed the sword with both his hands and he slammed the sword into Irvine, but he quickly sidestepped to avoid it "that's 2" Irvine twirled around on the ground then stopped with his hand pointed against Zegram and a meteor shard was thrown against Zegram. Zegram sliced the Meteor shard in two and they blew up behind him."that's 3"

Irvine started to get annoyed "shut up shut up shut up shut up!!"

He charged at Zegram with a shadow step and appeared behind him. "Crap,I wont make it in time,I cant block it!" Zegram thought. Irvine drew his sword and sliced Zegram's back with a horizontal strike. Zegram dodged the attack a little.

"Tch..i was trying to cut him in half.." Irvine muttered.

"my turn now" Zegram said and charged at him again.

"What are you?a bull? You're charging from the front all the time"

Zegram smiled and he disappeared and reappeared Behind Irvine

"you're not the only one who can use shadow step" He grabbed his sword with both hands and sliced at him horizontally." That's 4..the next attack will end it!"

Irvine jumped back." That is,if you hit me" He started to use Shadow step all over the place so Zegram couldn't strike him.

"dammit,stop running around you chicken!" Zegram yelled.

"who the hell would stop running when someone told them to? Especially when the person telling them to stop is trying to kill you" Irvine replied to him.

Zegram closed his eyes and concentrated on the sound.

He heard Irvine running around and heard him really close to him but he thought he wouldn't make it. He found a pattern on how he was running.

"he's at the far end now.." he said.

Irvine was still running around wildly "you'll never catch me"

Zegram opened his eyes as Irvine arrived at the final spot before appearing behind him "Now!!" He sliced the spot behind him and Irvine appeared there just in time to get hit by his blade and he was thrown back 500 ft and the power of the sword had made a huge crater,destroying the whole prison.

"its over" Zegram said as he put away the dragon sword beacuse it needs to cooldown before next use ,he then started walking against Logan and the others. When he Reached Logan He heard a familiar voice and he turned around quickly. "Geez,I really thought it would be more dangerous…but..look at that…my prison is Ruined" Irvine said. Zegram looked at him but couldn't see his face because he was standing in a cloud of dust. "you're alive! But how?!"

"is your brain to small to understand that? It just means your attack is Weak,and im strong! Double their pain, Zeruel!" a small explosion was seen in the dust. The dust finally Cleared and Zegram looked at him. His eyes widened as he looked at Irvine. Irvine Had Red wings on his back and he was holding 2 Scimitar swords. "how do you like my Release? You probably haven't even mastered yours yet."

"Release?" Zegram asked as he looked at Irvine.

"Your Spirit release , you moron, have you never heard of it?" Irvine Replied to him.

"spirit Release… I have never heard of it" Zegram Replied back. "course you haven't, Because you need to ask your Spirit what his or her name is, and then you become one with it,when you die ,it dies, and vice versa" Irvine said.

"I see..then I just need to ask it after I've killed you"

"killed ME? Don't make me laugh old man" Irvine replied

"old man?i may look old but im only 27" Zegram said back.

"I see…well..enough chit chat!have at you!" Irvine charged at Zegram. Zegram grabbed his katana but he couldn't block in time. Irvine kicked Zegram in the head and he flew 1000 ft above the ground. "one kick and I flew this high into the air… but,I have to thank you,now I can use my special ability" Zegram said as he put a barrier around Logan and the others.

He threw his Katana to the ground and it was stabbed into the ground. He turned around in the air and kicked off in the air so he would be thrown towards the ground. He came down with Tremendous speed and he landed on the sword with both his feet.

The ground in 100 ft radius around the sword exploded and Irvine was caught in the Explosion. Zegram jumped down to the ground and said "im not done yet"he grabbed his sword and slammed it into the ground sending a shockwave towards Irvine from the ground.

Irvine easily dodged the shockwave by flying up in the air with the help of his wings. "is that all you can do?" He smiled at Zegram. "no way! that attack should have killed him!" Zegram thought to himself.

"i guess its my turn" Irvine Disappeared and re-appeared behind Zegram "over here" he said,but by the time Zegram had turned around irvine had placed his palm in Zegrams chest and sent a lightning spell through his body. "im not done yet!" He resumed to pick up his scimitars and stabbed them both into Zegrams Thighs while he retreated backwards and raised his hand in the air. "you're toast,old man" He pointed a finger towards Zegram and the swords turned into Water swords ,he continued to point his finger against Zegram and a lightning spell infused with Shadow flew against the water swords that were still in Zegrams body. "you see,while the swords are still in you,you wont get too much outer pain,but your insides will burn with darkness" he smiled and the lightning spell reached the swords.

Zegram flew back 50 ft and into a wall and back down to the ground with a slam.

"you're no match for my Released form,i've had fun enough,time to perish old man."

He took Zegrams sword and flipped it over and pointed it against Zegrams chest ,He smiled for a brief moment and then he pushed the sword through Zegrams Chest with full power.

A Huge shockwave flew behind Zegram after he had been stabbed and the wall was turned into ashes.

"ZEGRAAAM!!!" Logan screamed.

Zegram was dead. "its no use you fools,he is already dead"He kicked Zegrams body"see?" Logan's aura started to appear around his body and the traps around Logan Cid And Erica disappeared,and the Ground closed up under them. "you'll regret that!" Logan screamed and charged at Irvine But the barrier Zegram had put up was still there,they couldn't get out.

Zegram Grabbed Irvines leg. He wasn't even conscious anymore.

"it cant be!you should be dead!" Irvine started panicking.

Zegram stood up slowly and said "I don't think so,Zegram is asleep..im borrowing his body..Logan, Calm yourself, Zegram is still barely alive,but I cant let him die..so im lending him my power" Logan looked at Zegram. "that voice..its not Zegrams…does he have an inner demon too? " He thought to himself.

"now,lets get this party started!" Zegram Screamed and charged at Irvine with a shadow step. "He's fast!" Irvine couldn't see him.

"over here" Zegram said, he was in the air and came down with a kick and kicked Irvine into the ground, Only Irvine's legs where showing.

Irvine dug his way up and stood up "and he is much stronger than before..and his Attacks have a killing intent this time!

Zegram kept attacking him with only 1 second between his attacks. Irvine was being overwhelmed by Zegram.

"Die die die die die!!!" Zegram screamed and laughed evily.

He grabbed Irvine's Neck and threw him through some walls.

"This isn't Zegram..he must be controlled…like I was when I went up against Zack." Logan thought to himself.

Zegram ran after Irvine and kicked him into the air and cast a lightning spell against him" need light?" He laughed as he sent the lightning spell against him from his hand.

Logan saw that the spell would Kill himself, Erica cid and Irvine if it hit. He quickly grabbed his sword and raised it into the air and his eyes started glowing green and he swung down his sword sending a green shockwave against the spell.

It stopped the spell and no one was killed. "Are you trying to kill us all, you son of a bitch!?" He screamed at Zegram. " Get out of his body you demon". The real Zegram woke up and he threw away the sword "Get …out..! don't hurt… my friends!" He slammed his head into the ground several times and his Demon disappeared, handing over the body to Zegram again.

"Geez,calm down …I was just trying to help" His demon said back to him. "hurry up and learn my name.. then you will be able to control this power without losing your consciousness, tell your friend that too, His Demon is extremely Dangerous if he doesn't know how to control it" The voice disappeared.

Irvine was lying on the floor,he was almost dead." I give up… you're free to go " He said to them. Zegram fell to the ground,he had used to much power. The barrier around Them disappeared and Logan Cid and Erica ran to Zegram. "I'll use my other ability now" Erica said and sat down Next to Zegram and put her hands above him. A Green light engulfed Zegram and all his wounds were healed but the darkness in his body was still there faintly. "wow,you really are awesome." Logan said to her. "well,I am a nurse..but I had this power long before I became a nurse "

Zegram sat up and thanked her . "heal him too" Zegram pointed at Irvine " He is not our enemy anymore." She healed Irvine too.

"you should get going before the emperors guards come here.. I am the weakest of the emperors guards,the lower their number,the stronger they are, number 9 is 2 times stronger than me…No.8 is 3 times stronger than me.. And so on. Hurry and get out of here..i'll just tell them I was beaten by someone..that I didn't see their face or hear their voice." Zegram nodded. "thank you Irvine, I hope we meet again, and if we do, lets fight again ,but in a friendly way. "That would be great" Irvine smiled and shook Zegrams Hand. They started running against the northern crater where Cid's ship was, Zerard was only 150 miles from the crater.

Shortly after they left Zan appeared , The emperors third guard.

"The emperor sent a message, he doesn't need you anymore"

"I see…so you're here to finish me of..brother....well….tough luck… because…" He shadow stepped away in mid sentence "haha!you''ll never catch me!" Zan stood there with a stupefied look on his face then a short while after, he smiled"i came here to help you escape ,but that also works , I don't want you to die, my brother." He sensed Logan's Aura. "it seems as the emperors Brother has returned… I only need him to get stronger now,

then we can kill the emperor ..."

End of chapter 7.

Chapter 8: Trip to the ship

Logan and the others were walking through a forest to the northern crater where the ship was when they were surrounded by 12 dual-horns.

The darkness still roamed inside Zegrams body and he was in no condition to fight so Erica looked after him, so Logan and cid had to fight.

"12 huh…. That's 6 for us both" Cid said and smiled.

"Yeah, hurry up and beat them or I might have to beat them too after I beat my opponents" Logan replied while smiling.

They both charged at them. Logan stabbed his sword into the ground as they approached the enemies and it started glowing.

He pulled out his dagger and started attacking them.

Cid threw his spear at one of the Dual-horns and it went right through it. As the spear landed on the ground it sent a shockwave from the earth at 2 others and killed them in an instant" Hey, better hurry up, I only have 3 left"

Logan stabbed one of the dual-horns head with the dagger several times and kicked another one into a tree so it fell over it.

He ran to his sword and picked it up." Let's go wild! Blade dance!" He slipped through the shadows and appeared behind one of the dual-horns and sliced both his arms and legs off before cutting its head off. He then slipped through the shadows and appeared squatting behind one of them." Down here" When it looked at him he thrusts his sword through its head. "Yeah, you better hurry up too, I only got 2 left"

Cid ran behind one of them but didn't see where the other 2 where and they attacked him from behind With a thunder and water ball mixed. "grah!!" He fell to one knee "you..you bastards.. Whirlwind!" He stood up quickly and started to spin around to make a whirlwind and the 3 remaining enemies where sucked into it and slammed into the ground continuously.

"Done and done.. Need help?"

"Nah, I'm fine." He replied but didn't notice that one dual-horn was charging at him from the right and tackled his right shoulder with all its might. "argh!!" He dropped his sword. "I can still fight without being able to hold a weapon" He kicked the dual-horn into the air and jumped up beside it and used a vertical whirlwind to come down from the air and kick it to the ground.

He landed on the ground and looked at the last one. He put his left hand in front of his face and closed his eyes. The dual-horn charged at him from the left side. Logan opened his eyes "too slow" He aimed his arm against it and sent a Blue beam from his hand that went right through it. " Its over."

Logan and Cid walked to Erica and Zegram and she healed their wounds. "Sorry for making you wait, lets go" Logan said to them and they started walking towards the northern crater again.

2 hours later they were in a quiet place.

"Let's set up camp here for the night."

All of them except Logan sat down. "My feet hurt" Erica said as she sat down." Yeah, mine too" Cid replied. "We can't go to sleep yet, we should get something to eat first, and put up a camp fire." Logan said "I'll go get some firewood, Cid, can you get some water? And Erica can start preparing dinner." Logan said as he walked into the forest again.

Cid stood up and dusted himself off "Right, I'll go get some water"

Erica took out ingredients for the food

Zegram just sat there looking up at the sky "sorry I can't help you, Erica" He said to her.

She smiled back at him "it's alright, you're wounded and you really don't need to help".

He smiled back at her "Thanks Erica"

After a while Logan and Cid returned with water and fire wood.

Logan put the wood on the ground and looked at Zegram "can you?" Zegram looked back at him" but of-course" Zegram snapped his fingers and the wood caught fire. "Thanks" Logan said to him. "Here's the water "Cid gave the water to Erica and she started to make soup.

After a while Erica told everyone the food was done and they ate then they went to bed.

The next morning they woke up and cid said "I'll go into the forest to look for fruit that we can eat on the road so we wont have to stop before we reach the crater" He walked off into the forest. They packed everything and prepared to leave for the northern crater. "Ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!!!" they heard from somewhere and cid stormed past them "what?!" they said and cid quickly replied "run!" they looked towards the forest and saw a pack of 500 wolf men chasing after him. They started running after cid and caught up to him. "what did you do?!" Zegram asked "I accidentally Stepped on their leaders tail!" cid replied. "what!? That's like killing their children to them, the wolf men are very sensitive about their tails!" Erica screamed at him. "why do we have to run so early in the morning? this is all your fault." Logan said with a sad but upset voice. Cid stopped right at the edge of the crater. Erica and Zegram stopped right behind Cid but Logan was looking back at the wolf men who where chasing them and he ran into them all and they fell into the crater "I'm sorryyyy---" Cid screamed at Logans previous Statement. "why does this always happen to meeeee----------" Logan screamed as they where falling.

End of chapter 8


End file.
